Well This Is Awkward
by thisismyusername17
Summary: High School AU: Tom's an idiot, Chloe's dating Tom, and Beca tries to mediate. Bechloe endgame
1. Chapter 1

"Beca!" Tom shouted, pounding on the door "Beca please I need your help!" the door flew open to reveal an annoyed brunette on the other side

"What the hell do you want?!" she yelled. She was working on a new mix when he nearly broke the door down.

"I got distracted with work and I don't know what to get Chloe for her birthday. It was my first week I had training and I just realized it's tomorrow." The brunette rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested in the situation

"Why would I help you?" Beca asked

"I really don't want her to hate me for this please just help. I won't ask for anything for the rest of the year." Beca sighed

"Okay fine. What does Chloe like?" Tom thought about it for a few seconds

"Music, animals, kids but I'm not getting her pregnant so don't even joke about it-" Beca laughed, cutting him off

"I wasn't going to but okay. So if she likes animals get her a puppy or a kitten." Tom shook his head, knowing that was a bad idea

"I can't do that." Beca's brows furrowed in confusion

"Why not?"

"Her mom's allergic." Beca huffed, clearly frustrated with Tom. He was seriously cutting into her mixing time

"Alright. Well you said she likes music, does she play any instruments?" He shook his head again

"No but she sings in an acapella group." He replied. Beca bit back a laugh

"Okay so your girlfriend's a nerd-" She was cut off by Tom, who was losing his patience with her.

"No she's not. Come on be serious!" Beca put her hands up in mock surrender

"Alright calm down. What kind of music does she like?" Tom started thinking about what kind of music Chloe would normally talk about "She doesn't have a favorite she likes all music."

"Well who's her favorite artist, band, whatever she's into?"

"Dixie Chicks, Katy Perry, and David Guetta. She says she can't pick between the three of them." He responded without missing a beat

"Wow okay. Just find out which CD's of those three she doesn't have and I'll get them for you."

"You can do that?" Tom's eyes widened

"You bet your ass I can." She smirked

"How?" he asked, his voice full of confusion

"I know someone." She replied

"Who?" Beca shook her head

"That is highly classified information that I cannot share."

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you, I'd have to kill you." She joked before giving the real answer "They don't like a lot of attention and if I told you who it was who knows how many people would find out." she paused "But don't worry about it just go now and give me the list as soon as possible. Six hours later you'll have your CDs." Tom nodded and ran out to his car going straight to Chloe's house. Twenty minutes later he returned, a list in hand "These are all of the CDs she already has." Beca snatched the list from his hand and started to write down the names of the CDs not on the list. She sent a text to someone and a minute later she got a response

"Okay I'll have it before you see her tomorrow."

"Just like that?" he asked doubting it was that easy

"Just like that." Beca smirked "Don't doubt me pretty boy. I can see it in your eyes"

"Shut up." He chuckled "So how are things with you and Jesse?" he teased

"Dude you know I don't swing that way. How are things with you and Bumper? Bumper's your side bitch right?" she laughed

"That's not even funny. You know I don't have anyone on the side take that back." Beca thought about it for a few seconds

"Nah I'm good, but thanks for the offer. And yes I know you don't have anyone on the side but I did notice you never denied being into guys. Have anything you want to confess?" she dodged the pillow that was thrown at her

"I'm not gay. So what are we going to do until the CDs get here?" Beca shrugged

"I dunno. You wanna play video games?" Tom nodded and they turned the TV on and started to play Black Ops 3. A few hours later Beca got a text and turned the game off "The CDs are here. Hold on I'll be right back." The brunette climbed out the window. Five minutes later she came back through the window with a small box tucked under her arm.

"Here you go. You're welcome." Tom eyed the box suspiciously. He grabbed it and opened it, laying the CDs out in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure all of the CDs are here."

"I told you not to doubt me."

"It's not you I don't trust. I've never met this person before so I don't know if I can trust them." He started tapping away on the keyboard, smiling when he found what he was looking for.

"How do you think I got these?" she gestured to the wall of CDs behind her "Believe me you can trust her." After looking between the list he made, the CDs, and the multiple websites he found he put the CDs back into the box and turned to Beca with a smile

"Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you." Tom pulled Beca into a hug. She awkwardly squirmed trying to get out of his grip

"Yeah I get it. I was helpful now go." He released the brunette, leaving with the box in his hands

"I owe you big time. You're the best sister ever!" he exclaimed

"Yeah okay just go to bed. She'll be even more pissed if you knew it was her birthday and chose to sleep through it."

 **So what did you think? Aubrey is going to be in this story but she's going to have Stacie's personality because I need to use Stacie for something else. I will update my other fics later but this one has been stuck in my head for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I said Aubrey would act more like Stacie all I meant was she would be a little more of a flirt and she wouldn't be so uptight. Just remember that because I didn't mean she would talk about sex as much. I just typed that wrong.**

As soon as Tom got the box to his room, he wrapped the present and went to bed. The next morning, he woke up and decided to invite Chloe over that afternoon. When the redhead arrived he noticed a blonde behind her

"Aubrey stayed at your house last night didn't she?" Chloe nodded with a guilty smile

"Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, I hope it's not a problem." Tom shook his head, letting the girls in "Don't worry about it, she's your best friend."

"Wait are you alone?" Aubrey questioned

"Well yeah but not for long, Beca should be here any minute now. Wait here." He said to Chloe, who smiled and nodded in return. As soon as Tom was upstairs, Aubrey leaned over to Chloe "Beca's his sister right?" the ginger nodded "But you two have never met?" Chloe shook her head "No we haven't." she received a strange look from the blonde "Well why not? You two have been dating for a year now and all you know about her is her name."

"Not true, I know other stuff about her."

"Oh really. Name three things you know about her." Aubrey challenged

"Okay she's young than us, she goes to our school, and uh, sh- she" Chloe was cut off by Tom running back downstairs

"Happy Birthday Chloe." He said handing her the present. She unwrapped it and gasped at what was inside

"Tom how did you get these?" the front door slammed shut and an unfamiliar figure walked into the room

"He sold his body for the money."

"Beca shut the fuck up."

"Aw what's wrong Tom? Did the strip club reject you? Guess your abs weren't as great as you thought." She smirked at him. Tom gave her an indecipherable look. Aubrey leaned back over to Chloe "I can't tell if he's pissed off or amused."

"Neither can I." Chloe responded. The tall brunette walked up to the tiny DJ and laughed

"She's how I got the CDs Chlo. This is my sister." He leaned down and whispered "Take it easy on her Bec, you just met her." The perky redhead walked up to the siblings with a grin

"So this is the famous Beca Mitchell?"

"Oh god what did he say about me." Chloe cocked her head to the side in confusion

"Nothing bad if that's what you thought." The ginger reassured her. She just met this girl and even though they were strangers, she really didn't want Beca to be upset with her

"Oh really?" Chloe's face dropped a little

"Well he did say you were a sarcastic pain in the ass." The smirk dropped and was soon replaced by a smile.

"Really because he told me you were a-" she was cut off by Tom

"Chloe don't believe her I never said that!"

"Beautiful girl." The DJ finished before her brother could prevent it. He ran up to his girlfriend as fast as he could

"Chloe I swear I never said anything like that about you. I never even impl-" he stopped apologizing when he heard a giggle "What's so funny?" Chloe pointed to her boyfriend with a smile "You hear yourself right? All she said was you told her I was beautiful. What did you think she was going to say?" Beca managed to stop laughing long enough to answer

"I really don't know but after living with her for this long you kind of get used to her being a smartass so defending myself is an instinct when she's around." Beca nodded as she continued laughing

"Dude you should have seen how fucking scared you looked when I said that! I thought you were gonna pass out." She continued laughing as Tom started to calm down. After her laughter died down she turned to face the blonde "Tom who's the blonde? You never mentioned her." Aubrey stood up before Tom could answer

"Aubrey Posen. Chloe's my best friend."

"Ah the best friend. Nice to meet you." She said sticking a hand out

"Likewise." Aubrey returned the gesture "So what was with your brother defending himself before you could even talk?"

"Oh that was a big misunderstanding-"

"I got dumped two years ago because she opened her big mouth." Tom said faking annoyance

"How was I supposed to know she couldn't take a joke?" she defended before smiling at the girls "Well I think I've interrupted your conversation enough for one day so I'm just gonna go." She started backing out of the room when she was stopped

"Beca wait!" Chloe yelled

"What'd I do?" she asked, earning yet another laugh from the ginger

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Tom with the CDs." she informed the DJ

"Oh that. No problem." Beca said before leaving the room. As she walked away, Tom turned to face the girls

"So? Good or bad first impression?" he asked nervously. Chloe shrugged "I like her. She seems fun. What do you think Bree?" she asked the blonde who laughed "She seems like she'd be really awkward until you get to know her but yeah I agree with Chloe." Tom released a big breath "Good because she really is a great person, she just sucks with emotions."

"You're the emotional one Tom! I'm the badass!" she screamed downstairs

"I know that!" he replied "You tell me every day" he mumbled under his breath "Give it a month and she'll drop the badass act. After that you'll meet the real Beca."

"Okay." Chloe said. Honestly she liked the smartass Beca she met today so she couldn't wait to find out more about the petite brunette.

 **This was kind of a filler because there is going to be a time jump before the next chapter. Let me know what you thought and I'll update as soon as I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months, Chloe and Aubrey got closer to Beca and they realized there was a lot more to her than sarcasm and a swearing problem. She was also funny, awkward at times, and really sweet, even if she didn't want to admit it. Now Chloe didn't have any problem with getting to know the DJ better, but something about her and Aubrey getting closer was just….weird.

 _Why is this so weird for me? Probably because Beca is Tom's sister and it's almost like she's getting closer to Tom, yeah that's it_ she thought to herself as she opened her front door to reveal Tom, Beca, and Aubrey on the other side

"Hey guys." She greeted, grabbing Tom's hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked. The four of them were going bowling tonight. Chloe nodded and they all made their way to Tom's car and he drove to the bowling alley.

"So how about Chloe, Aubrey, Beca, and I goes last?" Tom was trying to figure out what order to put the names in. Beca shook her head

"Dude you know I like going last, how about you go second? You know so the actual couple goes first?" Tom shrugged and switched his name with Aubrey's. Beca and Aubrey walked back and sat down and Beca pulled her phone out, noticing she had a text. Aubrey looked at Beca's phone and she cocked an eyebrow at her

"Whose phone number did you save as Dork?" she asked

"Oh that's my best friend Jesse."

"Wait. Jesse as in Jesse Swanson?" Beca nodded confusedly

"How do you know my best friend's full name?"

"Because your best friend is my boyfriend. He told me his best friend called him a dork, makes sense that it's you." Aubrey laughed. Beca decided it would be the perfect time to mess with him so she typed out a response

 **Did you know I'm going out with your girlfriend tonight?**

 _ **What the hell?**_

Beca showed Aubrey the screen and she laughed, resting her head on Beca's shoulder "Don't explain it yet, I wanna see how mad you can make him." She encouraged, never taking her eyes off of the device. Chloe finished taking her turn and when she went to sit down, she noticed Beca and Aubrey looking at Beca's phone and Aubrey's head on Beca's shoulder

"What are you two doing?" they both looked up at the ginger

"Messing with my boyfriend." Aubrey explained

"On Beca's phone?" Beca nodded

"Apparently her boyfriend is my best friend and he doesn't know we know each other, or didn't." Chloe sat on Beca's other side and watched as she continued to torture the clueless boy on the other end of the conversation

 _ **That's really messed up**_

 _ **I thought we were friends**_

 **We are friends dude calm down**

 _ **No we aren't if you're going out with my girlfriend**_

"Aubrey your turn." Tom said as he sat next to Chloe

"I think I let this go on too long. What do you think Red?" Beca asked the ginger, who nodded. The DJ sent a text explaining everything and she got a call shortly after

"You're an asshole!" Jesse screamed as soon as she answered

"I know but Aubrey thought it was funny so is she an asshole too?" she teased

"W-Well no but she-"

"Dude you are so whipped" Beca laughed. Aubrey walked back to the couple sitting a few feet away from Beca, signaling it was Beca's turn

"Sorry but I can't talk, just text me." She hung up before taking her turn. About halfway through the game Beca was on her way to bowling a perfect game. Chloe walked up to her, a determined look on her face

"This isn't fair we have to make this harder for you."

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Chloe thought about it for a minute, then an idea struck her.

"Close your eyes." Beca closed her eyes and Chloe spun her around five times before telling her to take her turn. Beca attempted to roll the ball, but she just threw it into a different lane. They did this three times before an employee came up to the two girls

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The man stated. Tom and Aubrey were about to stand up to leave with them when Chloe shook her head at them

"Just finish the game we can wait in the car." Chloe insisted between laughs. The two nodded and continued the game as Beca and Chloe walked out to the car laughing

"I can't believe he kicked us out." Chloe laughed

"Why not, you never been kicked out of a place before?" Beca asked

"No, I guess you're a bad influence on me." The redhead teased

"Meh, everyone needs at least one." The brunette shrugged

"Well I'm glad you're mine- I mean I'm glad you're my bad influence, not like mine as in we're together because-" Beca cracked up at her rambling

"I got it Red, no need to panic." Chloe visibly relaxed. She was worried Beca would take that the wrong way. They talked until Tom and Aubrey came back out to the car and Tom started to take the girls back home

"Bye Chlo, see you tomorrow."

"Uh Tom? This is Aubrey's house. Bye Bree" she waved at her best friend who stopped to turn and wave at her

"Right. Sorry about that, it's getting late and I'm getting tired." He apologized before taking Chloe to the right house

"So you forgot where her house is and you almost forget her birthday and I had to bail you out of that by getting the present for you. Some boyfriend you are dude, step your game up." Beca loved pushing his buttons to get a rise out of him

"Shut up, so I had two bad days. Sue me"

"Oh I'm not mad, but keep fucking up and she will be" Beca mumbled under her breath

 **I am so so sorry**. **I've been busy with school and I had writer's block, but I'll try to update faster.**


	4. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME**

 **I know I've mentioned this on one of my other stories but I am a cancer patient going on 6 months cancer free. There is something called the whipping childhood cancer challenge that I'm trying to make popular. You get a whipped cream pie in the face and you nominate people to do the challenge and they either do the challenge or go to to donate to childhood cancer research or you can do both. Please help me spread the challenge by taking part in it. As I've said this is a challenge that is very close to my heart and I hope you guys will take part in it to raise awareness for childhood cancer.**


End file.
